Eleitos
by Nii-Chanzinha
Summary: Porque não é mole ter pais famosos, amores impossíveis e hormônios a flor da pele. E AINDA ter que salvar o mundo.
1. Trailer

**Bom, todo mundo sabe que "Harry Potter" não é meu. Mas "Eleitos" é, então me dou por satisfeita.**

**

* * *

****Eleitos****

* * *

**

**Trailer**

**Eles eram jovens normais...**

- Mãe! Onde está a minha varinha?

- Eu não sei, querido.

- Porque você não vê dentro da geladeira, Hugo? Tava lá, junto do controle remoto, da ultima vez.

**...Com pais normais...**

- Lílian, abaixe as cortinas. Esses repórteres malucos querem tirar fotos do seu pai só de cueca de novo.

**... E vidas normais....**

- Qual a próxima aula?

- Porções.

- Então vamos por aqui.

- Mas as masmorras ficam do outro lado.

-Por isso mesmo.

**... Até que aquela noite...**

- Não estamos perdidos, Rose.

- Ah, não?

- Não. A gente só não sabe que lugar é esse nem como se volta para a trilha.

**... Mudou suas vidas para sempre.**

- A senhora ta dizendo que nós somos reencarnações de guerreiros que salvaram o mundo do "caos" ?

- Quem liga para isso? Essa mulher acabou de dizer que _eu_ fui uma _mulher_ em outra vida!

**Profecias...**

- Cada Pilar representa uma virtude: Bondade, Amizade, Inteligência, Beleza e Amor. E cada Pilar tem seu próprio Guardião que o marca, une e completa. Uma ligação tão profunda, tão intima que a única forma de rompimento é a morte de ambos... Porque se apenas um morre, a vida do outro é fadada à tristeza e solidão.

**... Marcas...**

- Charlotte, o que é isso na sua nuca?

-Isso o quê?

- Essa marca. É um... Coraçãozinho?

**... Sinais...**

- Você também teve vontade de vir aqui fora?

- Se você classifica como _vontade_ sair da minha cama quentinha e vim para esse local gelado porque minha cabeça estava zumbindo, meu corpo _queria_ se levantar e minha mente estava gritando para que eu viesse aqui, sim, eu também fiquei com vontade.

**... E a vida deles....**

- Talvez estejamos impressionados. Quer dizer, estava escuro, estávamos perdidos e com frio e fome. Então aquela velha apareceu – junto com uma _casa_ – do nada e falou um monte de bobagens para a gente. É normal ficar impressionado depois disso.

- Eu concordaria com você, Weasley, se esses fatos bizarros estivessem acontecendo com um ou dois de nós, ou se cada um sentisse algo diferente. Mas _todos_ nós estamos passando pelo mesmo tipo de... Coisa estranha. E, por favor, essa porcaria na minha nuca não é apenas uma impressão.

**... Nunca mais foi a mesma.**

- Não seria melhor dizermos o que está acontecendo a algum professor?

- Claro! Porque a gente não chega assim no professor Longbottom e fala: "Professor, aqui esta o trabalho sobre flores canibais que o senhor passou e, a propósito, uma velha esquisitona disse que eu tenho que permanecer virgem até que seu filho e uns conhecidos meus destruam um monstro que come gente". Acorda para vida criatura!!!

**Bravos Guerreiros...**

- Ahhhhhhhh! Uma arranha!

- Onde?! Onde?!

- Ali! Mata! Mata!

- Eu não, mata você!

**... Gentis Damas...**

- Escuta aqui garota, se você falar mais alguma coisa EU ARRANCO O SEU CABELO E USO ELE PARA MATAR VOCÊ ESTRANGULADA!

**...Aventura...**

- Mond, quais são as chances de saímos inteiros desse buraco?

- Hum, a julgar pela largura, grau de sujeira e somando o fato do fundo disso não ser visível... Eu acho que é zero em nenhuma.

-Parece bom para mim. Damas primeiro. Hei, Charlotte!

- Eu já disse que para você é McTy...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**... Romance...**

- Mond.

- Sim?

- Não foi nada. Só queria experimentar seu nome nos meus lábios. Gostei.

- Eu também gosto. Curioso, não?

**...Alianças...**

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara: Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim, mas já que estamos juntas nessa vamos _tentar_ não nos matar, certo?

**...Suspense...**

- Tem alguém ai?

- OK, já perdeu a graç ta ai? Se não responder eu vou contar para o meu irmão!!!

-Sabe, essa ameaça teria bem mais efeito se a Longbottom tivesse feito.

- Não enche, McTylor. Se você acha que pode...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**... Amizade...**

- Nossa amizade é como o violino: a musica pode até silenciar em alguns momentos, mas as cordas permanecem intactas.

- Rose quem te disse isso.

- Claro! Sabia que você iria sacar na hora que essa coisa _gay_ não viria da minha mente.

**... Diversão...**

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

- Você levou um _fora _de_ Keeley Craven_. Keeley Craven! Cara, até o _Hugo_ já saiu com essa vadia! É _claro_ que tem graça!

- É mesmo! Até eu já... _Hei_! O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Ah... Nada!

**...Brigas...**

- Solta ele, T.J! Ta sufocando o menino!

- _Ele tocou na sua irmã_!

- COMO É QUE É?!

**... Algumas Detenções Ocasionais...**

- Foi só um mal-entendido, professor.

- Azarar _treze _alunos, libertar bichos-papões, tocar fogo no cabelo da Sra. Lios e enlouquecer o relógio da torre foi um _mal-entendido_?

- Exatamente.

- Saiam daqui.

- Mas...

- AGORA!

**... E muitos...**

- Você pode sentir isso?

- Sim. Você tem sabor de mel.

**... Muitos...**

- Está sendo muito, muito má. Mas você sabe disso.

- Talvez eu seja. Talvez eu goste... Talvez eu tenha pensado em você, T.J, como sugeriu no outro dia.

- Escolheu uma ótima hora para dizer isso.... Com toda essa gente ao redor e com seu irmão nos nossos calcanhares.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Talvez eu goste de me exibir.

**... Beijos na boca!**

- Não seja idiota! Você não querer uma garota só porque ela beija bem.

- Claro que posso. Vamos lá, baby, pense como um homem: se você beija assim, por Merlim, dá para imaginar a delicia que deve ser na cama?

**Estrelando:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Se o melhor é possível, o bom já não é o bastante".

**Rose Weasley:**

"Quem viaja nas aulas não viaja nas férias.".

**Albus Potter:**

"Você acha que ela vai ser capaz de resistir a essa carinha de cachorrinho-molhado-abandonado-em-uma-noite- chuvosa?"

**Mond Zabini:**

"O papo dessa mulher foi mais bizarro que falar de sexo com a minha mãe.".

**Frank Longbottom:**

"FICA BEM LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ!".

**Lílian Potter:**

"Sabe Malfoy, já que minha felicidade te incomoda tanto... Eu vou tratar de ser mais feliz só para te perturbar mais".

**Theodore Jr. Nott:**

"Já esta tentando me _domesticar, _querida? ."

**Alice Longbottom:**

"Amizade é como música: duas cordas afinadas no mesmo tom que vibram juntas.".

**Charlotte McTylor:**

"O importante não é ser bom, bom é ser importante".

**Hugo Weasley:**

"Eu conheço você, Mond. Se é capaz de sorrir assim depois que tudo deu errado é porque você já descobriu em quem por a culpa".

* * *

**N/A: Primeira fic. Frio na espinha. Quero Comentarios, por favor. Pode ser até para xingar! Mas deixem alguma coisa! Por favor!**

**Por favor!**

**Por favor!**

**Por favor!**


	2. Fichas

**Fichas:**

Scorpius Malfoy

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Sonserina.

**Quadribol:** Batedor.

**Qualidade: **Sofisticação.

**Defeito:** Presunçoso.

**Melhores Amigos: **Rose Weasley e Albus Potter.

**Mais Sobre: **Inteligente, atraente e charmoso, Scorpius Malfoy é a personificação do que é ser Sonserino. Felino, sabe ser sociável sem ser amável, não gostando de conhecer pessoas novas. Esse é um dos motivos de prezar tanto as poucas amizades que tem, principalmente as de Albus e Rose. É o monitor da sua casa juntamente com Charlotte McTylor. Geralmente não se envolve em relacionamentos sérios, porém não vive entre uma garota e outra como o melhor amigo. Se sente muito atraído por Lílian Potter e detesta esse fato. É o que se pode chamar de confidente de Rose e único que sabe dos verdadeiros sentimentos dela por Albus.

Albus Severos Potter

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Sonserina.

**Quadribol: **Goleiro.

**Qualidade: **Otimismo.

**Defeito:** Preguiça.

**Melhores Amigos:** Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.

**Mais Sobre: **Calmo, gentil e carinhoso são alguns adjetivos que definem Albus. Conquistador também. Vive namorando duas ou três garotas ao mesmo tempo e, todas às vezes, não tem sentimentos mais profundos por nenhuma delas. Os únicos relacionamentos que leva a serio é a amizade com Scorpius e Rose e o amor que tem pela irmã caçula, Lílian. É extremamente inteligente, aprendendo qualquer matéria apenas lendo a respeito. Usa isso como desculpa para matar aulas com Scorpius e enlouquecer Rose. Não tem a menor idéia dos verdadeiros sentimentos da prima por ele e, por isso, vive pedindo a garota para ajudá-lo com suas conquistas.

Rose Weasley

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Corvinal.

**Quadribol: **Artilheira.

**Qualidade: **Amiga.

**Defeito:** Ciumenta.

**Melhores Amigos:** Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

**Mais Sobre: **Tão neurótica quanto Hermione, Rose vive estudando e fazendo pesquisas na biblioteca. E, também como a mãe, acaba se metendo em encrencas por conta dos amigos. Não que ela reclame disso. Geniosa, não gosta de admitir que esta errada e prefere morrer a pedir desculpas por algo. Atrapalhada, vive caindo pelos cantos e por isso é o principal motivo de chacotas entre Scorpius e Albus, por quem é irremediavelmente apaixonada. Sempre fica magoada com os namoricos do primo, porém não fala nada e nem se declara com medo de perder sua amizade. Seu principal confidente é Scorpius, que procura apóia-la quando Albus está com alguém. É a monitora da Corvinal, e todos os outros alunos têm medo dela por isso. E também por conta de seu mau gênio.

Lílian Potter

**Idade: **16 anos.

**Casa:** Grifinória.

**Quadribol:** Apanhadora.

**Qualidade: **Energia.

**Defeito:** Impaciência.

**Melhores Amigos:** Mond Zabini e Hugo Weasley.

**Mais Sobre: **Agora que está livre dos domínios de James, uma vez que ele se formou e saiu da escola, Lílian está mais do que disposta a tirar os anos de atraso e arrumar um namorado – custe o que custar. Bonita e divertida, o que não lhe falta é pretendentes. Mas, ironicamente, o único garoto que vem lhe chamando a atenção é aquele que, supostamente, não lhe quer: Scorpius Malfoy. É curiosa e impulsiva, o que geralmente a mete em confusões e, consequentemente, envolve seus amigos Mond e Hugo. É relaxada nos estudos, por isso em época de prova é comum vê-la para lá e para cá, desesperada, na biblioteca.

Mond Zabini

**Idade: **16 anos.

**Casa:** Corvinal.

**Quadribol: **Goleira.

**Qualidade: **Inteligência.

**Defeito:** Debochada.

**Melhores Amigos:** Lílian Potter e Hugo Weasley.

**Mais Sobre:** Inteligente é pouco para descrever a genialidade de Mond. A garota é considerada um prodígio por todos os professores, e uma grande dor-de-cabeça também. O motivo disso é o fato de usar toda sua capacidade de raciocínio para elaborar formas de desrespeitar as regras da escola, o que deixa Lílian muito feliz. É debochada e muito implicante com as pessoas das quais não gosta, mas tem um prazer especial em atazanar Charlotte McTylor, por quem tem um desprezo indiscutível. Adora usar saias curtas e roupas que demonstram sua divertida rebeldia.

Alice Longbottom

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Lufa-Lufa.

**Quadribol: **Goleira.

**Qualidade: **Bondade.

**Defeito:** Teimosa.

**Melhores Amigos:** Violeta Collin e Frank Longbotton.

**Mais Sobre: **Gentil e bondosa, Alice é o bebê da turma. É meiga e extremamente dócil, sendo por isso considerada frágil por diversas vezes. É inocente e alegre, e a única pessoa capaz de aplacar a fúria de Frank.É muito bonita, mas os rapazes não se aproximam por temer seu irmão muito, muito ciumento. Apaixonada por Quadribol, vira outra pessoa quando está em campo, passando de dócil a indomável em questão de segundos. Não pensa em namorados, mas vai acabar se apaixonando por um rapaz que só lhe ver como a "irmãzinha de Frank".

Frank Longbottom

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Grifinória.

**Quadribol:** Batedor (Capitão).

**Qualidade: **Bom Humor (desde que não mexem com sua irmã.).

**Defeito:** Briguento (principalmente quando mexem com sua irmã).

**Melhores Amigos:** Théodore Junior Nott e Alice Longbottom.

**Mais Sobre: **Forte, bonitão, beberrão e briguento, Frank é um amigo para toda hora e para tudo. Irresponsável, não está muito ai para notas ou coisas que envolvam o mínimo grau possível de compromisso. Esquenta-se com facilidade, mas esse traço de sua personalidade fica ainda mais acentuadoquando envolve sua irmã, Alice, com quem uma ligação muito forte. O único capaz de segura-lo quando descontrolado é T.J Nott e a única capaz de acalma-lo é a gêmea. Não tem um bom relacionamento com o pai, Neville, que tem clara preferência por Alice.

Hugo Weasley

**Idade: **16 anos.

**Casa:** Grifinória.

**Quadribol: **Batedor.

**Qualidade: **Coragem.

**Defeito:** Azarado.

**Melhores Amigos: **Lílian Potter e Mond Zabini.

**Mais Sobre: **Ingênuo seria pouco para descrever garotas são caidinhas por ele que, em toda sua inocência, não nota. É avoado e geralmente se perde pelos cantos. Ele e Mond vivem discutindo, para a diversão de Lílian. É muito azarado e se algo pode dá errado, vai dá errado se ele estiver por perto. Gosta de sorrir e se divertir e, diferente da irmã, não tem lá esse gosto todo pelos estudos - apesar de ter as medias boas por temer a fúria de sua mãe. Prefere arrancar um braço a admitir que tem uma "quedinha" por Charlotte McTylor.

Theodore Júnior Nott

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Sonserina.

**Quadribol: **Apanhador.

**Qualidade:** Astuto.

**Defeito:** Grosso.

**Melhores Amigos:** Frank Longbotton.

**Mais Sobre:** Sexy e selvagem, essas são as palavras que as garotas usam em conversas sussurradas quando ele passa pelos corredores, mexe no cabelo escuro e comprido ou acende seu cigarro com um isqueiro bruxo. É calado e, por vezes, mal encarado e grosseiro, mas sabe ser um bom ouvinte quando necessário. Seu único amigo é Frank e, quando não está com ele, prefere ficar sozinho em seu canto. Não se dá muito bem com sua irmã gêmea Charlotte, nem com sua mãe, Pansy McTylor. Sabe que os professores o desaprovam mas, sinceramente, não liga para isso. A garota com quem tem mais afinidade é Mond, cujo pai é parceiro do seu nos negócios.

Charlotte McTylor

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Casa:** Sonserina.

**Quadribol: **Batedora.

**Qualidade:** Esforçada.

**Defeito:** Cabeça Quente.

**Melhores Amigos: **Ann Lios.

**Mais Sobre:**É metida e chatinha, mas (bem) no fundo tem um bom coração. Anda com Ann Lios e, juntas, são as garotas mais populares da Sonserina. Se tem uma pessoa no mundo que Charlotte detesta, essa pessoa é Mond Zabini, garota com quem já saiu às tapas algumas vezes. Mas, se tem alguém que ela realmente despreza, esse alguém é Theodore Nott, seu irmão gêmeo. É esperta e sensual, gosta de aparecer e de ser o centro das atenções. E, no momento, quer toda a atenção de Scorpius Malfoy para si. Usa o fato de ambos serem monitores para se aproximar do rapaz.


	3. Prólogo Correio Coruja

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo:**

**Correio Coruja**

* * *

**De:** Rose Weasley.

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter.

Potter,

Só to escrevendo para dizer que seu equipamento de quadribol ficou aqui. Ele ta jogado no quintal dês do _incidente _dois dias atrás. Você deve está se perguntando: "No quintal? Mas choveu o dia todo ontem" e eu te respondo:Choveu, meu querido, e o Hugo até quis colocá-lo para dentro, para que ele não estragasse, só que _eu_ não deixei.

E antes que você enlouqueça e comece a berrar para os quatro ventos que eu estou ficando louca, eu respondo de novo: Estou. Eu to _louca_ de raiva, seu projeto de troll filho de uma mãe!

Comigo, Albus!

Como, em nome de Morgana, você pôde fazer _isso comigo_? Caramba, eu mereço essa falta de consideração tão grande? E no meu aniversário! Aniversário! Você sabia como eu estava ansiosa por esse dia, para ficar de maior, e mesmo assim fez o que fez.

Pois eu vou lhe contar um segredinho: se a sua intenção foi me deixar chateada, parabéns, você conseguiu ir a além! Eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara seu GRANDE IDIOTA DE UMA FIGA.

Morra infeliz,

R. Weasley.

**De: **Mond Zabini

**Para:** Hugo Weasley

Hugo,

O que ouve aí na sexta-feira? Eu to te perguntando por que eu soube (e olha que eu to em outro _país_) que rolou o maior barraco no aniversário da Rose. Algo relacionado ao Albus, uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, uma _piranha_ que a sua irmã odeia e a um armário de vassouras.

Você sabe que eu não sou chegada em fofocas, mas quando me contaram que o Albus estava bêbado de uma maneira que deixou o James orgulhoso, eu decidi era sórdido o bastante para mim.

Esperando noticias,

Mond

PS: Eu conseguir aquela _coisinha _que você quer.

**De:**Alice Longbottom

**Para:** Theodore Jr. Nott

Oi,

Frank pediu para escrever dizendo que não vai poder ir a festa com você. Ele esta de castigo _de novo_ e por isso não pode usar as corujas. Parece que papai descobriu _aquelas_ garrafas no armário dele e o tempo fechou aqui em casa. Não foi uma coisa bonita de vê. Nem de ouvir.

Eu até tentei, você sabe, contornar o papai e convence-lo a tirar o Frank do castigo, só que não deu muito certo e o máximo que eu consegui foi diminuir o tempo. Mas ele não vai poder ir a festa com você de todo o jeito.

Carinhosamente,

Alice Longbottom

**De:** Hugo Weasley

**Para:** Lílian Potter.

Lily,

Escuta, eu tenho que mandar isso antes que a Rose apareça e resolva arrancar minha cabeça. Ela ainda esta muito irritada com o que aconteceu e esta sobrando para mim, como sempre. De qualquer forma, avise ao seu irmão que eu já cuidei das coisas dele.

Avise também que isso vai custar 5 galeões.

Com medo de morrer,

Hugo W.

PS: Mond conseguiu _aquilo_.

**De: **Scorpius Malfoy

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter

Severus,

_Ann Lios_.

Sinceramente? Você é mesmo um imbecil.

Um _grande_ imbecil.

Cordialmente,

Scorpius M.

**De: **Charlotte Tylor

**Para:** Theodore Jr. Nott

Nott,

Essa é uma daquelas cartas que mamãe me obriga a escrever perguntando sobre você e sobre o _seu_ pai.

Ela ainda se preocupa com seu esse tipo de coisa.

Não se incomode em responder. Até porque eu não quero uma resposta ou qualquer coisa que venha do _seu_ lado da família.

Era só isso,

Charlotte McTylor.

**De:** Albus Potter

**Para:**Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius,

Ah, qual é! Não me vem você também! Já basta ter o papai _realmente_ irritado, mamãe querendo me matar e Lily tentando me ferrar sempre que pode. Eu não preciso ter _você_ contra mim também! Aliás, você deveria está me _ajudando_ com a ruiva.

Eu não tinha idéia que a Rose fosse ficar _tão_ danada da vida. Juro. Quer dizer, eu sei que ela e a Ann não se dão lá essas coisas e que não são amigas. Eu só não imaginava que elas se _detestassem_ tanto. Quer dizer, eu nem ia levar a Ann para a festa. Ela quem apareceu aqui em casa e ficou fazendo doce.

E, qual é Scorpius, ela é _mesmo_ gata.

Então eu pensei: porque não? Quer dizer, Rose ia está muito ocupada com os outros convidados para reparar que a Ann estava lá. E eu pretendia sair com ela logo. Quando fosse mais tarde, eu ia voltar e nós três íamos encher a cara como fazemos dês do quinto ano. Só que as coisas saíram um _pouquinho_ fora dos meus planos.

Se você quer mesmo culpar alguém, culpe o Longbottom, foi ele quem me embebedou com todo aquele uísque. Onde ele arranjou aquilo, afinal?

De qualquer forma, eu estou de castigo. Isso não me incomoda, se você quer saber. O que está me deixando chateado é saber que Rose está com raiva de mim.

Diabos, eu não queria magoá-la.

É por isso que eu estou te escrevendo. Você é meu melhor amigo, Scorpius, e a Rose escuta você. Fala com ela. Por favor.

Implorando,

Albus S. Potter.

**De:** Hugo Weasley

**Para:** Mond Zabini.

Mond,

Olá para você também.

E eu vou muito bem. Obrigado por perguntar.

Incrível, você está ai no Egito há semanas e quando me manda uma carta é para saber da minha irmã.

Isso machuca o coração, sabia?

E que historia foi aquela de "_eu não sou chegada_ _em fofocas_"? Você e Lily vivem falando da vida dos outros nos meus ouvidos até quando eu não quero ouvir! E, aliás, como foi que você ficou sabendo do barraco da festa? Eu sei que não foi a Lily quem te escreveu.

Bom, eu sou, diferente de você, um bom amigo e por isso vou te contar: o Albus aprontou de novo. Só que dessa vez ele passou dos limites da minha irmã.

E dos da decência. O que foi ótimo, porque isso me deu a oportunidade de ver uma das garotas mais gatas da escola semi-nua.

As coisas estavam legais aqui em casa: a comida estava boa (Vovó Molly se superou), a musica alta e os convidados animados. Papai até permitiu que o _Malfoy_ comparecesse. Ele, aliás, ainda não estava presente quando tudo aconteceu. O que é realmente uma pena, porque se ele estivesse lá, talvez tivesse conseguido evitar tudo.

Mas ai eu não teria visto Ann Lios de _langeri_ vermelha.

Ah, deixa para lá!

Voltando para festa: Não é porque ela é minha irmã, mas a Rose estava realmente _bonita_.Mesmo. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, sabe, e com um vestido azul rodado. Eu não sei descrever roupas. Mas aquele vestido ficou bonito nela, sei lá (Desculpa, mas Victoria estava na sala, e você sabe como eu fico perto da Victoria).

Ela estava alegre, a Rose. Estava para lá e para cá, entre os convidados, cumprimentando todo mundo e vendo se todos estavam servidos e satisfeitos. Você sabe como ela é. Então eu e Lily fomos para a varanda (Ted já estava olhando _daquele_ jeito homicida para mim). Estávamos lá, tomando cerveja amanteigada, quando os Longbottom chegaram.

Não tem nada haver com a historia, mas Alice fica mais bonita a cada dia que passa. Aparentemente, Frank também percebeu que eu percebi isso, porque ele também me deu um olhar homicida. Só que o do Frank é, sem duvidas, mais assustador que o do Ted (Acho que é porque o Ted nunca fez nada com os caras que olham para a Vicky na minha frente. Eu ainda tenho pena do Carter. Você se lembra do jeito que o Frank deixou ele, no quarto ano? Eu soube que o tio Neville ainda paga remédios para o coitado.).

Voltando ao assunto, um tempinho depois, tempo esse que Frank aproveitou para arranjar _seis_ garrafas de uísque de fogo, o Albus chegou. Quem o viu primeiro foi a Lily, que foi logo gritando "Tava na hora de aparecer, né Albus?" só que ai a gente reparou que ele não estava sozinho. Na hora achamos que a menina que estava com ele era aquela garota de algumas semanas atrás (Como era mesmo o nome dela? Michelle? Ela tinha umas pernas legais...) só que, quando eles se aproximaram, surpresa, surpresa: Ann Lios.

Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Minha boca caiu. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que, por mais diferente que o Albus seja do James, em matéria de garotas eles são iguaizinhos. Eu só não achava que o Albus fosse _tão_ sem-noção. Por favor, até _eu_ sei que a Rose detesta essa garota, e olha que você e Lily vivem dizendo que eu sou meio devagar. Só que, aparentemente, o Albus não estava lá no seu juízo perfeito. E, pode me chamar de machista, se quiser, mas eu meio que entendo: a Lios tava usando uma _mini_-saia que, por Merlim, era uma loucura. Para você ter uma idéia, Frank até assobiou olhando para ela.

Eles se aproximaram e, depois de trocarmos umas palavras, entraram em casa. Lily e eu fomos atrás, é claro. Nada aconteceu a principio: Albus foi esperto o bastante para falar com Rose quando a Lios estava distraída com a tia Annabelly(Aparentemente, a Lios é fã dela. Algo relacionado a um desfile beneficente) e a minha irmã estava com muitos convidados para notar a Ann no cantinho da sala. Só que, cedo ou tarde ela ia perceber, né?

Isso aconteceu algumas horas mais tarde. E dá pior maneira possível. Já fazia um bom tempo que Albus e sua acompanhante não eram vistos. Eu já estava convencido de que eles já tinham se mandado (e agradeci aos céus por isso) quando papai fez a pergunta: "Quem foi o melhor apanhador? Harry ou Carlinhos?". Você sabe que nós, Weasley's, somos apaixonados por Quadribol. Então, nada mais natural que um debate _bem_ acalorado. Tudo ia bem até que tia Gina fez um comentário sobre _Weasley_, _sangue_ e _quadribol_ que deixou tio Harry realmente ofendido. Então a minha deusa, Alice, se meteu e nos convenceu a "tirar a duvida em um jogo".

Bom, foi ai que se danou tudo.

Danou-se tudo porque quem foi pegar as coisas para irmos jogar no quintal foi ninguém menos que a Rose. E, bom, quando ela abriu a porta do armário de vassouras, adivinha quem ela flagrou lá dentro completamente bêbado, quase pelado e com uma Ann Lios _só_ com a parte de baixo da _langeri_?

Pois é. Acho que eu não preciso explicar mais nada, certo?

Vê se volta logo,

Hugo W.

**De:** Theodore Jr. Nott

**Para**: Charlotte McTylor.

Dá um tempo,

Até parece que o _meu_ lado da família quer algo que venha de _você _ou da _sua_ mãe.

Vá se danar.

Theodore Nott.

**De:** Scorpius Malfoy

**Para:** Rose Weasley.

Rose,

Eu estava pensando em ir comprar meu material hoje de tarde. Você sabe como eu _detesto_ fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinho: as vendedoras sempre tentam me convencer que estão à venda. Então, como eu não quero passar por esse tipo de situação embaraçosa de novo, pensei que você podia ir comigo e mostrar a elas como já estou bem servido.

No bem sentido, é claro.

Depois a gente pode ir comer alguma coisa e conversar. Ou, se você preferir, podemos apenas ficar juntos sem falar nada. Apenas... Saia da cama, ok? Eu só quero seu bem, ruiva, e não vai ser bom para você ficar enfurnada no quarto. E não adianta dizer que não esta aí deprimida porque eu _sei_ que está. Vamos lá, meu bem, você sabe que vai ser bom para você.

Com amor,

Scorpius Malfoy.

**De:** Lílian Potter

**Para:** Alice Longbottom.

Querida Alice,

Deixa de ser boba, menina. É claro que a culpa do que aconteceu não foi sua. Como você ia adivinhar que o idiota do meu irmão estava com a Lios no armário? Se tem algum culpado nessa historia, esse alguém é o Albus, então deixa disso. Você não teve culpa de nada e é claro que a Rose não está com raiva de você. Ninguém esta, alias. Desencana, certo?

Sinceramente,

Lílian Potter.

PS: Onde o Frank conseguiu todo aquele uísque? Diz para ele arrumar umas garrafas para mim!

**De:** Albus Potter

**Para:** Hugo Weasley.

Cara,

Você é mesmo um mercenário. Cinco galeões? Ta muito caro, Hugo! Isso é roubo, sabia? Posso ter por na cadeia por isso.

Mas, vamos ao que interessa: Como vai a Rose? Ela ta brava? Com raiva de mim? Ela recebeu as flores que eu mandei para ela?

Hugo, eu to mesmo muito, muito arrependido. Diz isso para ela. Diz também que eu imploro de joelhos se ela quiser. E fala que eu nunca mais vou me encontrar com a Lios ou qualquer outra garota que ela não goste. Por favor, cara, quebra mais esse galho por mim.

Albus S. Potter

PS: Te pago no trem.

**De:** Mond Zabini

**Para**: Lílian Potter.

Sua traidora,

Todo esse barraco rolando por aí e você não me manda uma cartinha falando a respeito? Isso foi mesmo horrível da sua parte. Eu tive que ficar sabendo pelo troglodita do Longbottom. Às vezes me pergunto como ele pode ser irmão de uma coisinha tão adorável como a Alice.

Hugo me contou o que aconteceu. Seu irmão é um idiota. Espero que tia Gina tenha batido nele com o taco de quadribol. Foi divertido quando eu fiz isso alguns anos atrás. Lembre isso a sua mãe.

Fala sério, Ann Lios.

Que nojo.

Coitada da Weasley. Quer dizer, pegar o melhor amigo quase _trepando_ com aquela nojenta no dia do aniversário deve ser traumatizante. Na verdade, não consigo pensar em nada _pior_.

Ou melhor, consigo sim: imagina se a garota fosse Charlotte McTylor?

Ecaaaaaaa!

Saudades,

Mond Zabini

**De: **Rose Weasley

**Para:** Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius,

Para começo de conversa, eu _não_ estou enfurnada no quarto. Apenas ando com mais sono que o normal. E, bom, é claro que eu vou fazer as compras com você. Não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer.

Não que eu não goste de sair com você, Scorpius. Só que é mesmo degradante vê aquelas mulheres babando enquanto fazem caras e bocas.

Escuta, eu não sei se quero falar a respeito _daquilo_. Mas é bom saber que pelo menos você quer o meu bem, já que ficou bem obvio que seu _amiguinho_ não quer.

Aquele infeliz de uma figa.

Me pegue as duas,

Rose W.

**De:**Mond Zabini.

**Para:** Hugo Weasley.

Hugo,

E você _ainda_ pergunta por que eu não escrevi para você? Ann Lios é uma nojenta não importa o tamanho das saias dela. E você é _mesmo_ um machista asqueroso. O Longbottom assobiou? Grande coisa! Todo mundo sabe que aquele lá corre atrás de tudo que tenha um _buraco entre as pernas_.

E a gente sabe que o _buraco_ da Lios esta fadado a ser _negro_.

Você ta ficando tarado, Hugo. Dois olhares homicidas na mesma noite? O Ted eu não sei, mas o Frank te parte em dois se descobrir que você respirou errado perto da Alice.

Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você.

Mamãe acabou de dizer que estamos voltando hoje à noite. Avisa a Lily e a gente pode ir comprar nossos livros juntos amanhã.

Beijão,

Mond Z.

**De:** Scorpius Malfoy.

**Para:** Albus S. Potter.

Severus,

Vou sair com a Rose agora de tarde. Então, se você quer mesmo fazer as pazes com ela apareça no Três Vassouras às quatro da tarde. Eu vou tentar deixar ela bem _mansinha_ até lá.

Vê se não banca o imbecil _de novo_.

E leva umas flores ou chocolates.

Te vejo lá,

Scorpius M.

PS: Você É Idiota.

**De:** Frank Longbottom.

**Para: **Theodore Jr. Nott.

T.J,

Foda-se as ordens do meu velho. A gente vai a essa festa e, quer saber, vamos encher a cara.

_De novo._

Frank Longbottom.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Esse capitulo foi mais para mostrar como eles eram adolescentes normais antes de tudo acontecer. Espero que gostem.**

**Comentem e deixem sugestões, por favor!**

**Nicky Evans: **Espero que tenha gostado. E, não se preocupe, James vai ter os momentos dele.

**ma weasley: **Oi, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Comentemmmmmmm!!!!!**

**Beijão!**


	4. Contagem Regressiva

**Harry Potter não é meu... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**AVISO: **Postagens anônimas são permitidas! Eu não tinha me ligado que elas estavam desabilitadas! Desculpem!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Um:

**Contagem Regressiva**

* * *

_Os Weasley – Bairro Trouxa de Classe Média Alta _

- Mãe! Onde está a minha varinha?

A voz de Hugo Weasley percorreu o corredor do andar onde se localizava seu quarto, desceu as escadas e chegou aos ouvidos da sua mãe, Hermione Weasley, que estava na sala, organizando um relatório de seu trabalho.

- Eu não sei, querido. – Gritou de volta.

Hugo, nesse aspecto, era igualzinho a Rony, pensou, divertida. Sempre esquecia as coisas pelos cantos. E nos lugares mais... _inusitados_. Ainda lembrava da primeira semana deles naquela casa, a antiga casa dos seus pais, quando o marido esqueceu a pasta de dentes dentro do micro-ondas (**N/A:** Muito estranho essas novas regras. Essa palavra ficou _mesmo_ esquisita.). Hermione decidiu nem perguntar o que ele estava fazendo com uma pasta de dentes na _cozinha_ , no fim das contas.

- Porque você não vê dentro da geladeira, Hugo? – Outra voz, dessa vez feminina, chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione. – Tava lá, junto do controle remoto, da ultima vez. – E a mulher detectou um tom de tédio na voz da filha mais velha.

O som de passos apressados percorrendo o corredor foi ouvido no andar de baixo, e antes que Hermione pudesse repreender o filho por está correndo dentro de casa, Hugo chegou até a escada e, sem cerimônia, desceu pelo grosso corrimão, pulando para o chão assim que chegou no andar de baixo.

Hermione viu o filho lhe dar um sorrisinho evasivo e andar até a cozinha.

O acompanhou até lá.

- Espero que sua mala já esteja feita, Hugo. – Comentou observando a cabeça do filho sumir quando este abriu a geladeira e soltou um "_Ah! Então foi aqui que você se escondeu..."_

- Relaxa, mãe. – Ele respondeu, fechando a porta da geladeira de forma descontraída. A varinha rodando entre seus dedos. – Ta tudo nos conformes. – E então ele sorriu para ela.

Hugo, refletiu Hermine com um indiscutível orgulho materno, era mesmo lindo.

Os cabelos castanhos eram bonitos, cheios e lisos, a franja chegando um pouco a cima dos olhos, também, castanhos. Seus lábios rosados estavam sempre ostentando um sorriso bonito, fácil. A sombra da barba bem feita dava um ar mais adulto ao rosto de garoto sapeca do filho caçula. Garoto sapeca com uma pintinha charmosa perto do nariz.

E ele tinha ficado alto, refletiu, tão alto quanto Rony, mas não parecia desengonçado quanto o pai quando tinha aquela idade. Estava vestindo uma calça _jeans_ clara e uma camisa preta de botões, os primeiros abertos.

Sim, seu filho era mesmo lindo.

- Dona Hermione, dona Hermione... – Hugo abraçou a mãe, beijando sua testa. – A senhora ta me olhando daquele jeito _constrangedor_ de novo.

Hermione riu.

- Desculpe. – Respirou fundo. – É que você e Rose cresceram tanto...

Hugo rodou os olhos, brincalhão.

- A senhora fala isso todo dia de embarque dês do meu primeiro ano.- Comentou, se soltando do abraço. – Até parece que a gente está indo à forca. – Fez uma careta. – Se bem que em época de prova, essa é _exatamente _a impressão que eu tenho.

Antes que a mãe pudesse fazer algum comentário a respeito dessa gracinha, um som de algo pesado caindo foi ouvido, seguido de um gritinho feminino alto e do som de outra queda e de algo rolando pelas escadas. E, então, um palavrão foi ouvido.

- Rose. – Disseram mãe e filho, ao mesmo tempo.

Minutos depois, uma ruiva esguia entrou no recinto.

- Bom dia. – Rose Weasley resmungou. – Hugo, eu não sei o que é, mas tem algo realmente esquisito fazendo barulho dentro da sua mala.

- Hugo...- Hermione estreitou os olhos para o filho. – O que você, sua prima e a filha da Luna estão aprontando _dessa vez_?

- Nada. – Respondeu, sorrindo de forma inocente.

Aquilo fez os olhos da mulher se estreitarem ainda mais.

- Se eu receber outra carta da Minerva esse ano...

Hugo riu.

- Mãe, não é nada está bem? – E, depois de fazer uma careta para Rose, disse. – Eu vou... Hum... Olhar uma _coisinha_ lá em cima. – E tratou de sumir rapidinho das vistas desconfiadas da mulher.

Assim que seus passos não eram mais ouvidos, Hermione suspirou, derrotada. Com certeza iria receber outra carta mal-criada aquele ano.

Olhou para filha, que estava sentada tomando seu café, os olhos pregados no _Profeta Diário_.

Rose também tinha ficado linda.

Diferente do irmão, Rose era tão ruiva quanto o pai, os cabelos longos e lisos indo até um pouco abaixo dos seus cotovelos. E sua pele era branquinha, salpicada de sardas pelos ombros e rosto. E ela era alta. Não tão alta quanto Hugo, mas mesmo assim mais alta do que as garotas de dezessete anos. E, apesar de ser completamente desastrada, Hermione conseguia ver movimentos graciosos sempre que ela falava, ou gesticulava, para alguém.

Mas, a parte da filha que a mãe mais admirava eram os olhos: muito, muito verdes. E eles eram tão suaves, delicados, espertos. Olhos que, de uns tempos para cá, brilhavam e ficavam ainda mais suaves sempre que um certo Potter estava por perto...

Suspirou.

Aquilo, _sim_, era preocupante.

Rose sempre fora estabanada. Dês de criança. Mas, logo no inicio das férias, Hermione percebeu que a filha estava ainda mais distraída e propensa a quedas. E ela andava mais animada e alegre. Divertida. Não demorou muito para Hermione notar que a filha suspirava pelos cantos.

Ficou alegre.

Seu bebê, apaixonado!

Rose estava na idade de arrumar um namoradinho. Aliás, na época, Hermione começou a se perguntar o _porquê _daquilo não ter acontecido antes. Afinal, sua filha era bonita, inteligente, saudável...

A resposta veio durante uma ensolarada manhã de terça-feira. Ela estava passando pela porta do quarto da filha quando viu, entre a fresta da porta, Rose se arrumando na frente do espelho. Não foi preciso muito esforço para notar que a filha se arrumava para _alguém_.

Então quando Albus Severus Potter apareceu na sua lareira e a garota levou um tombo nas escadas tão grande que quase fez um buraco no chão da sala, a resposta ficou obvia.

E Hermione nunca se sentiu tão burra.

Nem tão chocada.

- Então... – Rose olhou para ela. - .... Você e seu primo já fizeram as pazes?

A ruiva fez uma careta ao se lembrar da cena algumas tardes atrás.

**FlashBack **

_- Eu adoro vir aqui com você, Scorpius. Sempre que eu venho aqui sozinha, demora pelo menos dez minutos para conseguir a atenção de alguma garçonete. Hoje, com você, temos duas a nossa disposição. _

_Scorpius , Hugo e Rose estavam confortavelmente acomodados em uma das mesas do Caldeirão Furado*, onde era possível comer bem e jogar conversa fora. E era exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo, depois de uma tarde repleta de compras escolares._

_-Quem sabe, se você desse gorjetas melhores, conseguisse um atendimento melhor. - Scorpius replicou, lançado a sua amiga um olhar divertido._

_Rose rolou os olhos e, depois de tomar mais um gole de seu suco, comentou:_

_-Isso não tem nada haver com as gorjetas. Tem mais haver com o fato de você ser alto, loiro, e ter olhos azuis. E, claro, o fato de sua mãe ser metade veela e seu pai ter sido considerado um dos "homens casados mais sexy do mundo bruxo" deve ter contribuído para esses seus genes de galã de cinema trouxa e para você ser _tão_ bonitão. _

_-Hei! - Hugo olhou para a irmã. - Eu também sou bonitão! _

_Mas a ruiva o ignorou, exatamente como estava fazendo a algumas horas. _

_Tinha descoberto que Hugo havia lançado um feitiço de proteção contra chuva nas coisas de Albus e que, por isso, nada havia estragado. Ficara furiosa, é claro, e, depois de azarar o irmão e tranca-lo de cabeça para baixo na garagem cheia de aranhas, se recusara a falar com ele. _

_Ajudar Albus Severus Potter. _

_Imperdoável._

_Seu único consolo – se é que isso podia valer como consolo- era saber que Hugo fizera aquilo entroca de dinheiro, e não por apoiar das canalhices do primo._

_-Aceita mais uma caneca? - Uma garçonete morena ofereceu, inclinando-se para Scorpius, afim de exibir, mais uma vez, seu generoso decote._

_Ele poderia jurar que ela havia aberto mais um botão da blusa, desde a última vez em que se aproximara da mesa, três minutos antes. Além disso, escrevera nome e telefone em um pedaço de papel, que entregara para ele juntamente com a cerveja amanteigada._

_-Não, obrigado. - Scorpius respondeu, olhando para ela com ar de desdém, na intenção de desencoraja-la. _

_Seria impossível um rapaz alto, loiro e bonito lanchar em paz? _

_Aparentemente, sim._

_Ela não se deixou intimidar. Lanço-lhe um olhar sedutor e disse:_

_-Se precisar de alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, basta assobiar. - E, depois de lançar um olhar esnobe para Rose, sentada ao lado de Scorpius, que a olhava perplexo, a morena afastou-se, balançando os quadris._

_-E quem seria capaz de assobiar, agora? - Hugo resmungou. - Minha boca está seca._

_-Porque você está de queixo caído. - Rose apontou, cética. _

_-Você também estaria se fosse homem, maninha. - Comentou Hugo, sem desviar o olhar do decote enorme da mulher, que arrumava uma mesa próxima com magia. _

_Rose rolou os olhos verdes, irritada com o olhar persistente da mulher, mas Hugo riu._

_A irmã podia negar, espernear, brigar, fazer pirraça e até debochar das ideias de Hugo mas, e ele tinha certeza, era mesmo ciumenta, passional e, porque não, possessiva quando se tratava dos amigos. Em especial, Malfoy e Albus._

_Hugo era o tipo de garoto que as pessoas classificariam de lento. E seus amigos mais próximos faziam questão de lembra-lo dessa pequena falta sempre que podiam. O fato era que ele não era exatamente excepcional em observar e classificar pessoas. E quando se tratava de moças – mesmo quando a moça em questão era da sua família – esse traço de sua personalidade ficava ainda mais acentuado. Nesse aspecto ele era igualzinho ao pai: um insensível. _

_Talvez por isso, por essa falta de tato em relação aqueles tipos de assunto, ele nunca reparara naquilo antes, naquele lado _egoísta_ da irmã. Só que, apesar de lento, Hugo não era idiota e por conta de um comentário qualquer de Lily e de umas frases soltas de Mond ele começou a prestar atenção. _

_E percebeu._

_Rose era do tipo cabeça quente. Sempre fora, desde criança. Talvez, desde antes de ser criança. E ela tinha aquele gênio forte, por vezes, intragável. E era mandona. Muito, na verdade. E gritava, como gritava. Principalmente quando estava contrariada. Na verdade, ela tinha um gênio péssimo e o humor ácido. Mas era boa e amável quando e com quem queria. _

_E ela _sempre_ era amável com Albus e Malfoy. _

_Até mesmo quando eles aprontavam. E isso acontecia muitas vezes – ok, não tanto quando ele e as garotas aprontavam, mas mesmo assim. Só que nem mesmo quando Albus e Scorpius _explodiram_ parte do corujal, no terceiro ano, ela ficara furiosa. Na verdade, ela pareceu até divertida olhando os professores entrarem em combustão instantânea de raiva e as corujas voarem desesperadas. _

_Não, o fato dos amigos serem endiabrados não a afetava em nada. Mas sempre – sempre – que havia _outras_ garotas envolvidas no assunto a irmã ficava, usando termos suaves, _endemoniada_. Louca da vida. Rose não _admitia_ ter de dividir as atenções dos amigos com seres humanos que tivessem o mesmo sexo que ela. E aquilo sempre divertia o irmão, é claro._

_Como acontecia naquele momento._

_-Quer mais gelo no suco? - A pergunta feita pela garçonete loira era para Rose, mas todas as atenções da mulher estavam voltadas para o Scorpius, que soltou um suspiro impaciente._

_-Não. - A garota respondeu entre os dentes com uma careta. - Não quero mais nada._

_Além de ter de aturar aquelas mulherzinhas dando em cima do seu Scorpius – o que era, por favor, um absurdo pois o rapaz era amigo dela e de mais nenhuma outra fêmea - aquela garçonete idiota ainda derrubara vários cubos de gelo nela por está olhando _outras coisas_ em vez de presta atenção no que fazia. _

_Aquilo deixava a ruiva possessa._

_A mulher ainda ficou olhando para o rapaz alguns estantes, a expressão sonhadora em seu rosto, e provavelmente ficaria assim durante mais um bom tempo se a Corvinal, muito irritada, não tivesse soltado um mal-educado "Você não tem mais o que fazer não?" que fez a loira corar e se afastar, com um beicinho nos lábios._

_Hugo explodiu em risos. _

_- Cara, como é que você aguenta? - Perguntou para Scorpius enquanto encarava as mulheres do local, que não tiravam os olhos da mesa._

_-Com muita paciência. - Respondeu o loiro._

_-Não, eu perguntei como você aguenta _resistir_ a tudo isso. - Rose lançou para ele um olhar atravessado. - Não, é serio Rose. Quer dizer, olha para isso.- Disse se referindo as outras mulheres do lugar. - Não há uma só alma feminina aqui que não queira tirar uma casquinha de Scorpius Malfoy. - E, fazendo uma pausa reflexiva, comentou. - Hum, é a primeira vez que eu saboreio as vantagens de estar a seu lado._

_-Grande vantagem. - Resmungou irritada. - Um bando de desocupadas sem namorados ou vergonha na cara encarando. - E essa ultima parte foi dita em um tom mais alto. Não que as outras tenham se intimidado, é claro._

_- Pois se isso acontecesse comigo eu estaria dando pulos de felicidade. - Continuou Hugo. - Ter um chama tão grande para mulher. Como você se sente? _

_- Devo admitir que era interessante, no inicio. - Respondeu Scorpius com cuidado. Rose já havia erguido a sobrancelha de forma perigosa para ele. - Agora, entretanto, a ousadia delas esta começando a me cansar. Minha mesa está coberta de cartas estranhas, encharcadas de perfume. - Retirou o cabelo dos olhos e se acomodou de forma mais confortável na cadeira. As garotas suspiraram. - Acreditam que eu recebi uma calcinha pelo correio, ontem? E veio acompanhada por uma fotografia da dona, fazendo um strip-tease do resto da roupa. - Tomou um gole da cerveja. - Mamãe se confundiu com as cartas e acabou abrindo. Foi muito constrangedor para ela. E para mim também, principalmente quando o velho ficou sabendo e começou a fazer piadas a respeito._

_Rose se mostrou indignada, mas Hugo não compartilhou de sua contrariedade. Pelo contrario, se mostrou muito animado:_

_- Por acaso, a calcinha é do tipo fio dental? - Perguntou, quase babando. - Por favor, me diz que é fio dental. _

_- Hugo! - Exclamou Rose. - Isso é coisa que se pergunte?! _

_- Tem razão. - Hugo sorriu para a irmã. - Porque falar da calcinha quando podemos falar da dona dela? - Olhou para Scorpius. - Falemos da fotografia. - Sugeriu interessado. - É evidente que você não gostou. O minimo que eu posso fazer é ajuda-lo a livra-se dela. Trouxe a foto com você? Talvez seja melhor me dá a calcinha, também._

_Scorpius sorriu ante a cara-de-pau do garoto, mas Rose não achou graça. _

_-Não é divertido – Disse ela. - Tem ideia de quanto ele está sendo assediado?_

_Hugo ia resmungar algo, mas Scorpius foi mais rápido: _

_-Sua irmã tem razão. Ora, é claro que eu gosto de receber atenção e mimos femininos tanto quanto qualquer outro cara da minha idade, só que tudo que é demais deixa de ser bom._

_- Isso eu não saberia dizer. As garotas não estão fazendo fila para sair comigo. Infelizmente. - Hugo confessou com frustração._

_- Pois elas estavam fazendo fila, na biblioteca, para sentar na cadeira ao lado da minha. - Scorpius informou. - Foi ridículo._

_Rose olhou, compadecida, para seu melhor amigo. Scorpius era sempre tão serio e reservado. Ela imaginava como aquilo era perturbador para ele. O fato era que, depois de ter saído uma foto sua no Profeta Diário, as garotas, que antes já se insinuavam bastante para ele, agora caiam matando por assim dizer. E o fato do jornal ter apontado o rapaz como um promissor jogador de Quadribol só contribuía mais para isso. _

_- Não se preocupe, querido, um dia isso vai passar. - Mentiu. Scorpius era Malfoy demais para aquilo passar um dia. E sorriu quando o loiro pegou sua mão e a levou aos lábios, num beijo galante que fez as espectadoras lançarem olhares fulminantes para ela._

_- Pois aceite um conselho meu, Malfoy. - Começou Hugo._

_Scorpius, depois de dar mais um beijo na não de Rose, olhou para o rapaz sem, no entanto, largar a mão da amiga, para desespero das mulheres presentes._

_- Que conselho?_

_- Relaxe e aproveite esse assédio enquanto ele durar. E trate de mandar para mim todas as garotas que você não quiser._

_Antes que qualquer pessoa da mesa pudesse fazer qualquer qualquer outro comentário, a porta do Caldeirão Furado foi aberta e um casal entrou no local. A garota de cabelos ondulados e vermelhos era mesmo bonita, mas o olhar de Rose estava pregado no rapaz moreno de olhos verdes que trazia um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas em uma das mãos e segurava uma caixa de bombons na outra.. _

_-Eu não acredito que _você_ fez _isso_! - Exclamou, arrancando a mão das mãos do loiro. _

_Bem na sua frente, parados na entrada do Caldeirão Furado, estavam os irmãos Lilian e Albus Potter. E um Weasley nunca odiou tanto um Malfoy como naquele momento._

**Fim do FlashBack**

-É o que parece. – Respondeu irritada. Mas a mãe continuou a olhá-la. Rose suspirou. – Scorpius armou um encontro no Caldeirão Furado. – Informou. – Então eu achei melhor deixar para lá. Não é como se o Albus fosse mudar do dia para noite, não é mesmo?

Depois de hesitar um pouco Hermione sentou-se na frente da filha e segurou sua mão, por cima da mesa.

- Filha... – Seu tom era suave, o tom que ela usava quando queria dá uma noticia ruim para Rony. - ... Albus é seu _primo_, querida.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender onde aquilo iria chegar.

-E daí...?

-E daí que eu não quero que você esqueça disso, Rose.

Então Rose entendeu.

Largando a mão de Hermione, ela jogou os cabelos vermelhos para trás, nervosa.

- Vai começar com essa historia de novo, mãe?

Aquelas conversas eram sempre nervosas. E, agora, constantes.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu entendo, filha. – Começou Hermione tentando dá um sorriso confortador para a filha. Não funcionou. – Quando se é jovem, é normal misturar as coisas. – Rose se mexeu na cadeira, evidentemente perturbada com aquela conversa. – E vocês sempre foram tão próximos, não é mesmo? Dês de pequenininhos. E quando entram em Hogwarts, essa proximidade ficou ainda maior. Então, é perfeitamente...

- Mãe. – Cortou a ruiva. – Eu não estou _misturando _nada. – E, com verdadeiro horror, Hermione viu os olhos da filha ficarem molhados. Mas ela seguiu firme. – E isso de _proximidade _não tem nada haver. Afinal, a senhora era _próxima_ do tio Harry e nem por isso teve nada com ele, certo? – Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo, Rose continuou. - Mas, não precisa se preocupar mamãe. – O tom a seguir foi irônico. – Albus, para _seu_ alivio, me vê apenas como uma priminha. Achei que isso tivesse ficado _bem_ claro no meu aniversário. –Ela se levantou. – E eu não vou _esquecer_ que ele é meu primo. – Deu um sorrisinho, debochado. – Não é como se a _senhora_ deixasse, não é mesmo?

E saiu da cozinha, deixando uma Hermione Weasley de boca aberta e coração apertado para trás.

_Os Zabini – Casa de Campo da Família_

A música estava alta.

As janelas do quarto estavam abertas, deixando a luz do sol iluminar diretamente a cama desarrumada, que estaria vazia se um enorme malão não estivesse aberto sobre ela, as roupas bem guardadas impecavelmente dobradas e organizadas.

As paredes do quarto quase não eram visíveis: vários posteres de bandas bruxas e trouxas misturados a posteres de bruxos famosos eram vistos por todos os lados. Nas pequenininhas partes que não estavam cobertas por eles, era possível vê uma tonalidade azul bebe desbotada.

Em frente à penteadeira, uma garota fazia caras e bocas, pulando e dublando a música, fingindo que a varinha era seu microfone.

_**Come to my house, warlock**_

_**Come to my room, warlock**_

_**Come to my bed, warlock**_

Mond Zabini trajava apenas uma blusinha verde e uma calcinha preta. Seus cabelos loiros e longos ainda estavam molhados, respingando água à medida que a garota pulava.

_**Come to my bed**_

_**and I promise**_

_**you will see stars**_

Então, com um movimento rápido, rodou a varinha e seus cabelos estavam secos. Sem parar de pular, os prendeu em rabo de cavalo frouxo. Logo em seguida, colocou o colar, que mais parecia uma coleira, que havia comprado quando ela, Luca, e os pais, Blaise e Luna, visitaram New York.

De tão entretida que estava, não viu quando seu irmão caçula entrou, silencioso, no quarto, carregando uma filmadora trouxa.

_**Let's have fun together**_

_**as fairies in the **__**moon light**_

_**So come on baby**_

_**Come to my bed**_

Ainda de costas para a porta, pegou uma minúscula saia _jeans_ que estava sobre a cama e a colocou e, em seguida, deu uma requebradinha, mexendo os quadris no ritmo da música.

O garoto deu um _zoom_ na bunda da irmã nessa hora.

_**And I promise**_

_**Will be better than magic **_

Foi só quando Mond pegou seu fiel batom preto e se voltou para o espelho que viu o pequeno diabinho ali, parado, a filmando com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- LUCA! – Berrou, olhando para ele através do grande espelho da penteadeira. – MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

- Ganhando dois galeões. – Respondeu Luca, o sorriso quase rasgando sua boca.

Mas o garoto teve que correr logo em seguida, pois Mond, com a varinha em punho, começou a correr atrás dele pelo corredor.

_No jardim..._

Blaise Zabini abaixou o jornal.

- Querida?

Luna, que procurava gnomos entre as flores com a ajuda de um elfo domestico, olhou para ele.

- Sim?

- Porque Mond está gritando pela casa?

- Luca comprou uma filmadora trouxa.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer o negro, que voltou ao seu jornal.

_- VOLTA AQUI, MOLEQUE!_

_- AHHHHHHHHH! MÃEEEEEE!_

_Os Potter – Largo Grimmauld n°12_

Quando se é caçula numa família como os Potter, é natural conviver com coisas estranhas. Tão natural que, depois de um certo tempo, você começa a nem achar as coisas tão estranhas assim.

Como quando se tem oito anos e as garotas mais velhas pedem sua opinião sobre moda, só porque você é sobrinha de Annabelly Weasley, a grande modista do momento. E seguem a risca toadas as besteiras que você fala de brincadeira. Ou quando, alguns anos mais tarde, milhares de adolescentes cheias de esperanças – e loucas para serem iludidas – lhe paparicam só para você falar bem delas para seu irmão mais velho. Ou quando repórteres tiram fotos suas comprando seu primeiro sutiã –aquele ridículo, cheio de unicórnios coloridos - ou comprando calcinhas novas. Sem falar nas entradas grátis para todos os jogos de Quadribol da temporada. E dos encontros que viraram primeiras páginas do _Profeta Diário_.

Lílian Potter estava habituada a tudo isso e mais um pouco. Mas nada – nadinha mesmo – era mais bizarro que discutir métodos de _azaração e tortura para possíveis pretendentes a projetos de __namorado _com James Sirius Potter.

A ruiva ainda estava descabelada e de pijama, se espreguiçando em sua cama, quando James _invadiu _seu sossegado quarto parecendo muito introspectivo. E antes que Lílian pudesse perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, o garoto simplesmente puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha e acomodou-se nela, ficando bem de frente para a irmã, ainda sentada debaixo dos cobertores na cama. Ao lado da cadeira, um pacote marrom amarado com barbantes que ele tinha trago consigo.

- Lily... – Ele começara. - ... Esse ano apenas você e Albus iram para Hogwarts... – Nesse tom havia nostalgia. - ... E, como seu irmão mais velho, eu me sinto no dever de ter essa conversinha com você.

E quando Lílian deu por si, James já tinha iniciado um discurso, seu tom totalmente paternal e sério, a respeito de hipogrifos machos e hipogrifos fêmeas, virtudes que deveriam continuar _intocadas_, armários de vassouras, corredores desertos e/ou escuros e salas vazias. Então, ele emendou esse assunto ao fato dela já ser uma _mocinha crescida_ e completou afirmando com veemência que os garotos _naquela idade_ – como se ele fosse _tão_ mais velho- só pensavam _naquilo_ e que, por isso, ela deveria se cuidar: se algum rapaz lhe chamasse para dá um passeio no castelo à noite, sua resposta deveria ser um "não" bem taxativo. Se ele insistisse, ela deveria azará-lo. Se mesmo assim o cara não desistisse, ela deveria chamar Albus. Se nada disso desse jeito no _atrevido,_ ela deveria reclamar diretamente á _ele_. Convites para _encontros_ – e ele praticamente cuspiu a ultima palavra- deveriam ser tratados da mesma maneira.

Lílian já estava pensando numa boa azaração para lançar contra _ele_ quando James, ainda sério e compenetrado em ensinar a irmãzinha a se defender dos garotos cheios de hormônios e camisinhas que a esperavam em Hogwarts, pegou o pacote que estava no chão, e entregou para a irmã.

- Agora eu quero que você escute com atenção, Lily. – James passou a mão pelo cabelo, o bagunçando, e abaixou um pouco o tom de voz. – Eu pensei muito antes de tomar uma decisão. Antes de tomar _essa_ decisão. – Então ele inclinou o corpo para mais perto dela. – Eu pensei em passá-la para Albus, mas depois, achei melhor deixa-la com você. Use-a com _sabedoria_ e _responsabilidade_. Use-a para se _livrar_ dos garotos de Hogwarts.

E saiu do quarto da ruiva da mesma maneira que entrou: sem cerimônia.

Antônima e sonolenta, Lílian ainda ficou alguns segundos imóvel, segurando o pacotinho dado por James, enquanto olhava para a porta fechada. Quando caiu em si e percebeu que toda aquela conversa havia sido real, e não um sonho bizarro, resolveu abrir o embrulho.

Piscou.

Sorriu.

Riu.

Gargalhou.

"_Merlim!"_ pensou "_O James não pode ser tão ingênuo!Como se eu fosse mesmo desperdiçar isso para me livrar de encontros!"._

Diante de seus olhos, a solução para a _coisinha_ que compartilhava com Mond e Hugo.

Diante de seus olhos, o passaporte para um ano que seria divertido e inesquecível.

Diante de seus olhos, a _capa de invisibilidade _do seu pai.

Ainda estava gargalhando quando quando a porta foi aberta novamente e um Albus sorridente entrou no quarto.

-Sabe qual é a maior vantagem de herdar do Mapa Maroto, Lily? - Perguntou, assim que a irmã, completamente corada, parou de rir.

Corada pelo riso, e ainda feliz de ter aquele artefato em seu poder, Lilian olhou para o irmão, encostado na soleira da porta.

-Não tenho a menor ideia, Albus.

_-_ Ele te dá visão total. - Respondeu. - Te mostra _tudo_. Inclusive pessoas escondidas sob capas de invisibilidade... - E, sorrindo, saiu do quarto, enquanto Lilian, furiosa, jogava as almofadas da cama nele.

_Num Quarto Qualquer – Travessa do Tranco_

Até onde Theodore Jr. Nott sabia, uma mulher muito má e vingativa havia inventado a gravata, para amarar e sufocar o homem e deixa-lo tão fraco que pudesse ser puxado e levado para onde ela quisesse, como um cachorrinho treinado.

Usar um desses artefatos de tortura sempre o fazia sentir-se nervoso, inquieto e mal humorado.

Não que ele fosse sorridente e falante normalmente.

Acontece que gravatas apertadas, sapatos polidos e uma atitude nobre e elegante eram requisitos necessários em restaurantes chiques, como o _Boca de Mel_, com seu piso brilhante, candelabros de cristal e vasos turcos que sustentavam flores que pareciam ter vindo de outro planeta.

A verdade era que Theodore preferia mil vezes está em um bom e velho esfumaçado _pub_, onde um cara podia acender seu cigarro e falar o que lhe viesse á cabeça. Porque, na opinião de T.J, era em lugares como esses que homens de verdade falavam de negócios.

Mas os sócios de seu pai tinham uma opinião bem diferente. E seu pai o havia empurrado para aquela reunião, com a desculpa que seria um bom _aprendizado_ para ele.

Mas ele sabia que era porque o velho queria levar sua madrasta para um jantar romântico. E Theodore gostava muito de Angelina para estragar a noite dela.

Por isso, havia colocado a _maldita_ gravata, os _malditos_ sapatos brilhantes e o _maldito_ terno. E, claro, amarrado os cabelos escuros e compridos de um modo que lhe fazia parecer muito elegante.

Depois de um longo e chato jantar, onde os velhos haviam bebido muito e resolvido pouco, T.J pôde respirar o ar puro da noite, arrancar a odiável _coleira_ do pescoço para joga-la junto com o paletó na lata de lixo mais próxima.

Depois de acender seu mais destrutivo vicio, o cigarro, rodou sem rumo e sem vontade de voltar para Mansão. Quando deu por si, estava na Travessa do Tranco, na entrada de um _pub_ pequeno e fedido a fumaça, odor esse que ficou mais forte quando a fumaça de seu próprio cigarro se misturou as outras.

Bebeu.

Jogou cartas.

Fumou de novo.

E, agora, havia acordado em um quarto completamente desconhecido e com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Os olhos castanhos arderam, a luz fazendo sua cabeça já pesada da ressaca se tornar ainda mais dolorida.

Tentou sentar na cama, mas algo impediu essa ação: duas lindas bruxas, uma loira e outra ruiva, uma de cada lado, abraçavam seu corpo. Quatro pernas bem torneadas entrelaçavam as suas. E os perfumes femininos se misturavam ao seu.

T.J já tinha certa experiência no assunto, por isso conseguiu sair da cama sem acorda-las e, sem surpresa alguma, descobriu que estava nu.

Catou sua cueca e calça pelo chão, indo até o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida. Quando voltou para o quarto, a ruiva já havia acordado e tentava abotoar o vestido.

- Bom dia, gostosão.

T.J sorriu, consciente de que um não saberia dizer o nome do outro.

- Dia. – E a voz saiu rouca.

- Já vai? – A ruiva perguntou ao vê-lo pegar a camisa que havia ficado sobre uma cadeira, vesti-la e começar a abotoá-la.

- Já. – Respondeu mais por educação que por vontade.

- Hogwarts? – Perguntou ela procurando a calcinha pelo chão.

- É.

- Você não gosta de falar, né gostosão? – Indagou divertida. – Eu percebi isso, noite passada. Não que a gente tenha precisado de palavras, no fim das contas... – E riu.

Ele não respondeu. Mas se aproximou lhe beijando a boca com vontade, até os lábios dela, e os dele, ficarem inchados e vermelhos.

Logo em seguida, com um estalo seco, já estava no jardim da sua casa.

_Os Longbottom – Casa Perto da Floresta Proibida_

As árvores coloriam-se de verde, as flores desabrochavam ao calor do sol de Setembro, os pássaros voavam através de um céu sem nuvens. Até o Salgueiro Lutador parecia mais amistoso aquele dia.

O mundo estava feliz.

Alice Longbottom estava deitada na grama verde, à sombra de um lustroso carvalho, os olhos azuis celestes fechados, uma brisa suave e refrescante batendo em sua pele e assanhando seus cabelos negros.

Ela respirou fundo, um sorriso manhoso aparecendo nos lábios rosados, os olhos ainda fechados. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam dominados pela preguiça.

Uma das vantagens de morar ao lado da escola era não precisar arrumar as malas, concluiu sonolenta.

A outra era poder nadar a noite no Lago Negro durante as férias.

Pelada.

Riu alto.

Frank ficaria furioso se soubesse daquele detalhe. Mas ele não sabia pois, por mais ingênua que às vezes ela fosse, era espertinha o bastante para só fazer aquele tipo de traquinagem quando o irmão gêmeo saia a noite, geralmente as escondidas, para algum lugar com T.J Nott ou com alguma garota com quem ele estava de namorico.

O problema de Frank era o fato de ele ser tão super-protetor com ela sempre, e tão pouco preocupado com ele próprio sempre, também. E por mais que Alice tentasse colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça louca do irmão, o máximo que conseguia, e quando conseguia, era frear durante um tempinho as ações inconsequentes dele.

Mas Frank não era uma má pessoa ou um delinquentezinho porra-louca, como afirmava o pai, nos momentos de raiva. Frank era bom. E amável. E divertido e tão, tão carinhoso e gentil. Era o melhor irmão do mundo inteirinho.

Pena que só Alice conhecesse esse lado do irmão.

Com um suspiro, a garota levantou a metade do corpo, ficando apoiada nos braços, deixando os olhos ainda fechados e a cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado esquerdo, os cabelos soltos.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte e Alice abriu os olhos.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. – Falou, fazendo Frank Longbottom abaixar os ombros e fechar a cara, irritado por não ter conseguido a pegar de surpresa.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Questionou, se jogando ao seu lado.

- Você está fendendo, maninho. – Informou rindo. – Fedendo a uísque e a perfume feminino. – Olhou para ele, que estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça. – Saiu com Theodore novamente?

Frank bocejou antes de responder.

- Ah, não. T.J tinha um jantar de negócios do pai para ir. – Outro bocejo. – Então saí sozinho.

- Mas não dormiu sozinho. – Concluiu ao vê as olheiras nos olhos tão azuis quanto os seus próprios. – Alias, por essa sua carinha acho até que você fez de tudo noite passada, excerto dormir.

Frank riu.

- Acertou na mosca! – E seu tom saiu pomposo. – Alice, meu anjinho, eu fiz coisas noite passada que você só vai poder fazer quando tiver devidamente casada e lá para os 40 anos.

Agora foi a vez de ela rir.

- Nossa! A noite foi mesmo tão animada?

- Você não faz nem ideia. – Pausa. – Ainda bem.

Alice rodou os olhos, mas depois sorriu, cantarolando:

- Papai não vai te deixar entrar em casa _assim_.

Frank olhou para a irmã: os cabelos negros e ondulados ao vento, o rosto sem maquiagem e o vestidinho _hippie_ lilás.

Depois pensou em si mesmo: os cabelos negros estavam despenteados, a calça amassada e sua camisa branca suja de batom estava meio aberta.

Ela estava limpinha e fresca na mesma medida em que ele estava desarrumado e sujo.

Um risinho maldoso tomou conta de sua face. E, antes que ela percebesse, Frank já a tinha no colo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou gargalhando.

- Já que papai não vai me deixar em casa _nesse_ estado. – Ele começou a carregá-la para as margens do Lago. – Vou tomar uma _ducha_.

E depois de jogá-la na água, pulou atrás.

_Os Malfoy – Mansão Malfoy _

Weasley's e Malfoy's eram inimigos.

Ou, pelo menos, a maioria deles assim pensavam.

Não foi com bons olhos que Malfoy's e Weasley's viram a amizade entre seus filhos. E nem foi com alegria e contentamento que viram essa mesma amizade crescer e gerar frutos. Mas, apesar de todas as objeções, criticas ácidas e proibições foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

E, embora Astoria Malfoy achasse que todos os Weasley's deveriam ser banidos do convívio publico, nem mesmo ela poderia negar que aquela _garota_ Weasley tinha talento com as telas. Principalmente para pinturas magicas.

O homem desenhado era mesmo fascinante. E a pintura estava realizada com um assombro de detalhes. Não estava nu, é claro, mas o corpo estava expresso de uma maneira que indicava poder, e uma esmagante sensualidade. Embora sua pose pudesse ser casual, Astoria teve a nítida sensação de que qualquer outra mulher estaria contemplando um predador preparado para entra em ação a qualquer momento.

Com um olhar critico, a mulher observou os músculos, que apareciam apesar de estar desenhado de camisa, e depois direcionou o olhar para o desenho como todo e decidiu que ele tinha proporções adequadas para sua altura e peso.

Perfeito. As vezes se perguntava como, em mome de Salazar, pudera da a luz a um ser tão perfeito.

Enquanto contemplava os afilados e bonitos contornos do rosto, e os lábios – com o diabólico sorriso da família – percebeu que uma ligeira brisa agitando as mechas loiras, clareadas ainda mais pelo sol que receberam durante os treinos de quadribol, que se chegavam a baixo do pescoço, que as garotas costumavam dizer que havia sido feito especialmente para receber beijos. Os olhos azuis metálicos eram maliciosos e sua sobrancelha bonita estava erguida, num tipico gesto de orgulho Malfoy.

É. Weasley's podiam ser inúteis em vários aspectos, porém Astoria não podia negar as habilidades da garota Weasley para pintura.

-Mãe? - A voz rouca de Scorpius Malfoy chegou a seus ouvidos.

Astoria levantou a vista do homem do desenho em suas mãos apenas para ver o mesmo ali, em carne e osso, na sua frente. E ele parecia incrivelmente mais bonito assim.

- Olá, meu querido. - Astoria sorriu, materna, deixando a pintura sobre a mesinha onde a encontrara. - Vim lhe ajudar com a bagagem. - Informou. - Mas você já resolveu tudo... - Comentou apontando para as malas já feitas ao lado da cama.

Scorpius ergueu um sobrancelha, automaticamente.

-Eu não gosto de deixar nada para ultima hora, a senhora sabe. - Disse, caminhando até a mesinha onde estava a pintura que ganhara de presente de Rose. - Apreciando Weasley's, mamãe? - Perguntou, divertido.

Astoria riu, e rolou os olhos.

- Apreciando você. - Disse, enquanto observava o filho dobrar o desenho e guardá-lo no bolço interno do casaco negro. - Embora, e digo isso com absoluta relutância, a garota Weasley tenha um _relativo_ talento, ele não seria nada sem um modelo tão fabuloso.

Scorpius suspirou.

- Não começa, mãe. Já me bastam essas garotas loucas que me enviaram cartas...

-E calcinhas. - Astoria comentou, lembrando o ocorrido.

O rapaz fez uma careta.

-Arg, não me lembre disso.

Aquilo fez a mãe sorrir e, incapaz de resistir, o filho riu junto. Astoria se aproximou do rapaz, tirando uma mexa que caia sobre seus olhos e acariciando, carinhosa, a face do filho, falou:

- Vou sentir saudades.

Ele beijou a mão em seu rosto, de forma cavalheira.

-Eu também, mãe. A senhora sabe disso.

- Se eu pudesse iria com você. - Choramingou, abraçando o filho. - Todas aquelas garotas se aproveitando do meu bebê...

Scorpius rolou os olhos. Sua mãe, depois de Rose, era a mulher mais ciumenta de sua vida. Ainda bem que ela direcionava maior parte daquele sentimento a Draco, e não a ele próprio... já era bastante complicado tentar controlar o ciúme de Rose – que era grande, apesar de ser mais intenso quando se tratava de Severus.

Scorpius tinha _o_ dom para atrair mulheres possessivas.

E para ama-las.

Porque amava sua mãe a cima de tudo. E era mesmo louco – de uma forma completamente assexuada, lógico – por Rose. Mas, o que podia fazer? Gostava de mulheres problemáticas. Provavelmente era de família.

E, talvez, fosse por conta daquela _mania_ que tinha para gostar de mulheres problemáticas que ele andava pensando _tanto_ na caçula Potter. E não havia, em toda Inglaterra, garota mais problemática que aquela: Uma _Potter_, irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo, uma _Potter_, era ruiva – ele tinha aquele fraquinho por cabelos vermelhos – ,uma _Potter_, irmã de um imbecil como James Sirius _Potter_ e filha de Harry _Potter_.

Ele já mencionara que ela era uma _Potter_?

Seu velho provavelmente iria infartar. E ele nem conseguia imaginar a reação da mãe. Mas, o diabo daquilo tudo, era que aquele aparente perigo o deixava ainda mais _instigado_ à tentar algo mais. Gostava de um desafio. Estava em seu sangue. E, a única coisa que ainda o segurava era a certeza que Severus o reprovaria. E ele preferia perder qualquer parte do corpo a perder a amizade de Severus ou a de Rose.

Por isso se mantinha afastado de Lilian Luna Potter. Mas, James Potter estava fora de jogo aquele ano, e Scorpius tinha a ligeira sensação de que aquilo traria problemas para ele.

_Família McTylor – Café da Manhã_

Apesar do céu bonito, o clima dentro da Mansão era escuro, depressivo.

Combinava com o temperamento do Jason McTylor. Ele estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, lendo seu jornal. Ao seu lado, Pansy McTylor, igualmente silenciosa, tomava sua xícara de café. Eles haviam tido outra de suas violentas brigas na noite passada.

E Charlotte sabia ser o pivô daquela. Havia sido o de todas as outras .

Não gostava de Jason e, até onde sabia, a reciproca era verdadeira. Mas ele era seu padrasto, e respeito era necessário. E, para evitar brigas, que depois iriam prejudicar apenas a sua mãe, também se mantinha em silencio aquela manhã.

- De que horas vai para a estação, querida? - Pansy perguntou, olhando para a filha.

- Assim que terminar de comer, mãe. - Respondeu baixo.

- Coma logo. - Foi a ordem de Jason.

Mãe e filha engoliram em seco.

Jason não era mau.

Apenas não gostava da enteada.

E Charlotte entendia aquele lado do padrasto. Entedia porque também não gostava dele. Mas amava a mãe, e aquele era o unci motivo de permanecer naquela casa. E, além do mais, para onde iria se saísse dali?

Morar com o _pai_ e o _irmão_?

Se controlou para não soltar uma gargalhada. Primeiro, porque está não seria feliz e, segundo, porque Jason não gostava de sorrisos. Nem mesmo dos sarcásticos.

-E como vai o seu irmão, garota?

Charlotte tentou esconder a careta, mas foi impossível. Jason quase nunca lhe dirigia a palavra, para a imensa satisfação de ambos. Mas, nas raras vezes que acontecia, era para lhe fazer perguntas daquela natureza. E o que mais a irritava era saber que ele fazia aquilo no intuito de perturba-la, e não por curiosidade.

Normalmente daria uma resposta evasiva ou fingiria que não escutou, mas, pelo cantos dos olhos, viu que a mãe esperava ansiosa pela resposta e por isso, depois de um suspiro, respondeu educada:

-Ele foi indicado para ser o novo apanhador da Sonserina. - Viu a mão sorrir, de forma discreta. - Mas, declinou do convite.

- Porque? - Indagou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não tenho a menor ideia. - Respondeu levantando os ombros. - Acho que Scorpius Malfoy vai assumir a posição.

Suspirou, em puro deleite.

Scorpius Malfoy. O garoto mais desejado da Sonserina. De toda a Hogwarts. E ele seria dela. Com toda a certeza do mundo. Charlotte não conseguia entender o porquê do rapaz ter conseguido resistir durante tanto tempo aos seus avanços. Mas aquilo iria mudar, ah se iria, aquele ano.

Ou ela não se chamaria mais Charlotte K. McTylor.

* * *

**Bom, ai está os nossos heróis (até parece...) com suas respectivas famílias e vidas. Nada de muito emocionante, eu si,mais achei necessário já que no próximo capitulo a aventura começa.**

**PS: Astoria Malfoy é sim metade _veela _e não se fala mais nisso!**

**DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**Perdão mesmo, de joelhos!**

**Mas eu tive problemas no PC e tive de digitar tudo só que eu não tinha tempo para fazer isso e acabou demorando muito! Mas eu prometo agilizar as coisas!**

**Desculpa mesmo, galera!**

**Agora, vamos lá:**

**PseudO EscritorA: Desculpe a minha demora, amiga! E que bom que você gostou da fic! Rose é uma das minhas personagens preferidas também. E eu sempre imaginei Scorpius, Rose e Albus grudados, muito amigos. Com uma Rose louca de ciúmes dos dois e eles protegendo ela e tal. Vai ser assim na minha Fic, pelo menos.... Continue lendo! Albus ainda vai lhe dá muitos motivos para ter raiva!**

**Thays M. Cullen: Ah a Mond é OTIMA! Ela vai botar terror em Hogwarts! Aguarde.... E desculpe a demora! **

**: A Rose ficou sim pdv com Albus. Mas ela vai ter outros motivos para se irritar com ele no decorrer da historia... Albus é um capetinha! AHAHAHAHA! É o que eu mais gosto nele! Lily ta sim louca por uma bebedeira, e, com os amigos que tem, vai conseguir uma! Desculpe pela demora!**

**Kacau L. M.: Albus é sim idiota. Mas é tão bonitinho que a gente perdoa. A Rose que o diga! Espero que você esteja gostando, mesmo. E desculpe a demora.**

**ma weasley: Oi! Que bom que você esta gostando. E desculpe ter demorado tanto par apostar, tá? Continue lendo!**

**Débora Weasley Malfoy: Desculpe a demora miga, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? Ai o capitulo um para vocês! Que bom que você gostou tanto! Fico realmente muito feliz!**

**Comentem! **

**Comentem! **

**Comentem! **

**BEIJÃO!!!**


	5. AVISO BÁSICO E ESCLARECEDOR

**Olá gente!**

**Espero que alguém ainda leia isso.**

**Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas por não ter dado noticias por tanto tempo. É que eu não estava no país. Meu pai me arrastou (literalmente) para a casa dos meus tios. Na Itália. **

**Pois é. Eu não fiquei feliz por isso também.**

**Afff NINGUÉM MERECE! Lá tinha net e tudo mais, mas eu estava tão iritada de estar naquele lugar (na casa de meus primos irritantes – ODEIO AQUELAS CRIATURAS!) que não tive disposição de escrever mais nada!**

**Enfim... VOLTEI!**

**E não. Eu não abandonei Fic alguma. E agora, como eu estou de volta, vou sim atualizar todas as minhas fic's assim que possível, ok? Isso é, se alguém ai ainda estiver disposto a lê-las.**

**Beijos!**

**E mil perdões! **

1

Um Toque de Magica


End file.
